Marc Anciel
is a student at Collège Françoise Dupont.https://twitter.com/miraculous_uk/status/997824100746907648 In "Reverser", after Nathaniel disregards him and his writing, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Reverser, an inverting supervillain. Appearance Physical appearance Marc is at a regular teenager height and has messy black hair with bright green eyes and a slender face with a pointed chin. Civilian attire He wears a red hooded jacket with white edges near the zipper and a white section on the back of the hood. It is lined with pink material. Underneath is a multi-colored rainbow shirt. He also appears to wear black fingerless gloves, dark grey jeans with white pocket and waist edges, and black shoes. His nails are painted black and he has a black choker around his neck. As Reverser Reverser is in a white outfit. The left side of the outfit has solid black markings, like on the upper head, arm, fingers, chest, torso, and leg. On the right side, the lower head, palm, teeth and half of a circle on the chest are black. The villain also holds a black and white triangular object, and it rides on a triangular paper plane-like object.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tFg-pXcch9U Personality Like Juleka, Marc is very shy and nervous around others. This is shown when Marinette pulls Marc into the art room to introduce him to everyone. He is also quite shy in front of his first friend at the school, Marinette, refusing to show her his stories. When Marc runs away in embarrassment out of the art room, he drops his notebook and Marinette picks it up and reads it. When Marinette hands the notebook back to Marc later on, Marc immediately turns red. Abilities As Marc He is an excellent creative story writer. As Reverser Reverser rides on a large paper airplane, which has the ability the fly around. He can also make black paper airplanes with the ability to change a personality trait to its opposite, like how Ladybug became extremely clumsy after being hit by one. This can also affect specific actions, as Reverser was able to make André Bourgeois bring the trash containers in space back to Earth. Likewise, he can also call out which trait he wishes to invert, an example being right before he changed Cat Noir into a coward. Sightings Episodes Trivia * Marc makes his first appearence in "Frightningale" as a dancer for Clara Nightingale's music video alongside Nathaniel, Mylène, Ivan, and Sabrina.https://twitter.com/dAFerisae/status/997862969387245568 * His name was revealed in a UK episode synopsis on May 19, 2018. * His akumatized form was first seen in a photo taken by Jeremy Zag of the show's production for Season 2.https://www.instagram.com/p/BVhzJMGAgVU/ * His full name, Marc Anciel, is a wordplay on the French word "arc-en-ciel", which means "rainbow" in English. **It may be a small throw to Marc possibly identifying as LGBTQ+, also given the more feminine touches to his outfit. * On May 21, 2018, Thomas Astruc revealed on Twitter that a character is based on Hope Morphin, a personal friend of him who is genderfluid/bisexual.https://twitter.com/HopeMorphin/status/1021503204763348993 ** A few hours after "Reverser" premiere on Family Channel, Morphin revealed that the character Astruc was referring to is Marc. de:Marc Anciel es:Marc Anciel pl:Marc Anciel pt-br:Marc Anciel ru:Марк Энсиэль Category:Male Characters Category:Akumatized villains Category:Future characters Category:Teenagers Category:Future villains Category:Students